


Sandals and Tequila

by Sectarianpprincess



Category: Shameless - Fandom, gallavich - Fandom, gallavichshameless
Genre: Gallavich, Gay, Homo, M/M, Mexico, Shameless
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-13 10:37:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11758077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sectarianpprincess/pseuds/Sectarianpprincess
Summary: Set after season 7 when Ian kisses Mickey goodbye.





	1. It's hard with out him.

Ian lay on the Gallagher couch as Trevor came down stairs.  
Ian was day dreaming, he was thinking about Mickey, he was a daily occurrence in his mind.  
Ian even remembered the way he smelled.  
He had left a permanent taste of coffee and cigarettes in his mouth.  
Ian metaphorically clutched the memories.  
"You okay?" Trevor asked him.  
Ian didn't answer, he was too busy thinking of when his life was happier.  
"Ian." Trevor shook him.  
"What?" Ian snapped, annoyed that Trevor had removed him from his fantasy.  
"I asked if you were okay." Trevor clarified.  
Ian put his palm on his forehead and dragged it down his face.  
"I'm fine" he let out a sigh as he sat up on the couch.  
Trevor sat down next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.  
"You sure?" Trevor questioned him.  
"I'm fine." Ian repeated as he removed himself from Trevor's presence by going upstairs.  
He sat on his bed and unlocked his phone.  
He didn't think twice about clicking his camera roll and scrolling through the pictures.  
Most of them where of Mickey.  
He let out a small huff as he zoomed in on each picture, admiring Mickeys featured.  
He paid close attention to the details in Mickeys eyes or they way his eyes would crinkle when he smiled.  
God how he missed Mickeys smile, it was as if it was burnt into the inside of his eyelids and every time he closed his eyes he saw it.  
He saw him.  
Carl furrowed his brow when he saw Ian looking longingly at his phone.  
He sat down next to his brother and peeked at what Ian was looking at.  
Ian noticed this and turned the phone to reveal a picture that he had took of Mickey sleeping.  
Carl pulled up one side of his mouth awkwardly.  
"I miss him." Ian huffed as he swiped his phone for more pictures, there were many.  
"Why didn't you go with him?" Carl asked.  
"I wish I did." Ian sighed as he turned his phone off and through it next to him onto the bed.  
He felt a tear escape his eye and drizzle down his cheek.  
Carl noticed the pain on his brothers face and out his two arms out.  
"Here." He told Ian as he hugged him close.  
"I just...." Ian hesitated.  
"Wanna see him so bad". His voice began to break.  
Carl rolled his eyes and removed himself from Ian's bed.  
He dug under the bunk bed and pulled out a rucksack filled with money.  
"Was saving this but it looks like you need it." He handed the bag to Ian.  
Ian unzipped it and revealed the thousands of dollars that were inside.  
"How'd you get this?" Ian sniffled.  
"Remember my 'job'" Carl quoted with his fingers.  
Ian wiped his nose and hugged his brother.  
"Are you sure you want me to have this?" Ian asked him.  
Carl nodded.  
"What you gonna do about Trevor?" Carl asked.  
Ian thought about it.  
He didn't have an answer, he wasn't sure of what to do with Trevor or how to handle it so he didn't answer.

 

Hours later  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ian sat up on the couch, it was midnight, he had just finished counting the money Carl had given him before pulling out a piece of paper and began scribbling a note.

'Dear Family,   
Carl will explain.

Dear Trevor,  
Carl will explain.'  
He thought he should leave it at that rather than write down every reason.  
He plotted out how he was going to find Mickey before replacing the money in the bag and exiting the house.


	2. Chapter 2

Ian had just passed through border patrol.  
They had questioned him about the medication that was in his car but Ian quickly explained that he was bipolar and needed it.  
He remembered Mickey mentioning a poor city called Puebla and thought it would be best to search there.

When he arrived he drove through the streets and stopped the car in the middle of the street to ask an assumed local a question.  
"Excuse me?" He rolled down his window.  
Luckily the guy knew English.  
"You know someone called Mickey? Mickey Milkovich?".  
The man opened Ian's car door and dragged him out.  
He pushed him to the side of a building and began to growl words at him.  
"How do you know Mickey?" The man eyed him with a snarl.  
"You owe him something?" The man had a thick Mexican accent.  
Ian shook his head and placed two surrendering hands in the air.  
"No, no I'm Ian." Ian thought maybe Mickey mentioned him.  
"Ian Gallagher".  
"How'd you know that name?" The tattooed Mexican questioned him.  
He then looked around to see if anyone was watching.  
"Goes by Fernandez" the man told him.  
Ian sniggered and the man shot him a serious look.  
Ian immediately dropped his smile when he realised the man was serious.  
"I'll take you to him" the man grabbed the back of Ian's jacket and pushed him, Ian was so caught up he had completely forgotten his car.  
Luckily the back pack was on his back and he still had his money.  
The man pushed him to an old building with a sharp wooden pocket fence surrounding it.  
The man banged on the door loudly.  
"Who the fuck is it?" A voice called from inside.  
It was Mickey.  
"Juan." The man answered.  
Mickey opened the door and peeked through it, the chain was stopping it from opening fully.  
"The fuck you want ,Juan?" Mickey furrowed his brow.  
"This guy says he knows you, boss".  
Mickey unhooked the chain and opened the door to reveal Ian Gallagher.  
He didn't even think before launching himself onto Ian.  
He devoured Ian's lips and held the back of his head.  
Ian stumbled backwards so his back was now against the fence.  
Mickey pulled away, but kept his face forehead pushed against Ian's and punched his side a few hard times before.  
"Fucking dick." He said with pain in his voice before replacing his lips on Ian's.  
He pulled away from Ian once more and sat his forehead on Ian's collar bones and breathed him in.  
He looked up at Ian and shook his head.  
"The fuck you doin' here?" His voice began to break.  
"Mickey, I can't stop thinking about you." Ian admitted.  
"Uh, boss I-"  
"Get the fuck outta here, Juan." Mickey ordered.  
Juan did as he was told and left Ian and Mickey alone.  
"So you think you can just come back and everything will be fine?" Mickey exhaled.  
"Mickey, I'm sorry, I really wish I had come with you, I-" Ian was cut off.  
"Ian don't do this" Mickey looked down sadly.  
"Do what?" Ian asked him.  
"Come back" he winced.  
"I thought that-".  
Mickeys lip quivered a little.  
"Ian, I don't know what you want." Mickey shook his head and looked Ian.  
"Why did you do this?"  
Ian placed a hand on mickeys cheek.  
"Because I love you" Ian told him.  
"Then why didn't you come with me?" Mickey sighed.  
"I wish I did." Ian's voice began to break.  
"Don't cry" Mickey shook his head.  
Ian's eyes began to water.  
"Ian please don't cry because then I'll have to hug you and I can't do that right now."  
Ian couldn't help himself, the tears ran down his delicate face.  
Mickey sighed and embraced Ian, he took in his smell, his warmth, his everything.  
He felt himself begin to break down, which was the one thing he didn't want to do....not in front of Ian.  
He pulled Ian as close as he possibly could.  
"Ian I can't do this, because it's only a matter of time before you decide you wanna go back to that boyfriend of yours." Mickey huffed sadly.  
"Mickey, I dumped him, because I wanna be here with you." Ian sniffed.  
"You're serious?" Mickey asked him sadly.  
"Cause if you're just gonna leave then why woul-"  
Ian pushed a finger to mickeys lips.  
"Im sure, Mick" he breathed.  
Mickey nodded and patted Ian's cheek delicately with his hand.


	3. Chapter 3

Ian sat on Mickeys ragged couch as Mickey slid himself onto his erect cock.  
He winced when it dug into him and clung his nails to Ian's muscular back.  
He pushed his face into the crook of Ian's neck as Ian let out a few soft moans.  
"I missed you so much." Mickeys slight stubble scratched against Ian's neck.  
Ian placed his hands on Mickeys waist.  
"I fucking love you" Mickey told him as his wet breath scattered across his skin.  
Ian let out an embarrassing Moan.  
"I- oh my god, I love you too." Ian told Mickey as he angled himself into the perfect position.  
"Holy shit." Ian breathed, his mouth inches away from Mickeys ear.  
Mickey held Ian tight, he felt so close to him right now.  
Their bare chest rubbed against each other as their orgasms built up in their stomachs.  
Mickey let out a shallow breath when Ian found his prostate.  
He cupped Ian's face and breathed onto it.  
"Right there." He nodded.  
"Keep doin that." He pushed his forehead against Ian and left a small space between their mouths.  
Ian pulled Mickeys face in with the back of his head and pushed his tongue between his lips.  
He missed being able to do this when they were apart.  
Mickey began to tighten himself around Ian and his eyebrows were drawn in the shape of pleasure.  
He broke their kiss when he spoke.  
"Fuck." He breathed as his eyes met Ian's.  
Ian sighed in pleasure as he pulled Mickeys body closer to his own.  
"Mick" he huffed out.  
Ian's mouth opened automatically when as his orgasm rose.  
Mickey re-buried his face into Ian's collar bone and began to lick and kiss the soft, sweat glazed skin.  
Ian let out a pleasurable groan when Mickeys warm tongue swept over his non-expecting skin.  
"Fuck." He put a cupping hand on Mickeys sweat drenched neck.  
"Ian" Mickey moaned into his lovers moist skin.  
"I love you so much" Ian told Mickey as his hands glided down to Mickeys waist once again.  
Mickey let out several shallow breaths before replacing his tongue against Ian's skin.  
Ian moaned loudly as his orgasm was at its tipping point.  
Mickey curled around Ian like a dead fly and clenched onto him.  
"Holy shit." He gripped his nails into Ian's back before squirting cum all over him and Ian's chests.  
Ian filled Mickey up with warm liquid.  
Both of them were left panting and breathless.  
Mickey cupped Ian's face and locked their lips together.  
Mickey sniggered when he pulled away.  
Seeing his beloved smile made Ian quiver inside.  
"What are you smiling at?" Ian smirked as his breath regained.  
Mickey slid himself off of Ian's dick and lay sat next to him.  
"Us." Mickey smiled and glanced at Ian.  
He took Ian's hand without meaning his eyes and stared at the wall.  
"I missed us." He turned to Ian.  
He looked vulnerable, he felt vulnerable.  
Ian pulled Mickeys hand up to his lips and pecked them.  
"I missed us, too" Ian told him.  
Mickey smirked

.  
"I love you, Ian." Mickey stated.  
Ian lent over and kissed Mickeys soft, white cheek.  
"I love you too, Mick" Ian smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

It was late at night, Ian was sleeping with his head on Mickeys naked chest and his arm wrapped tight around his waist.  
Mickey was awake, he had lit a cigarette and began smoking it.  
Ian's phone was on the dresser beside the bed and it began to buzz.  
Mickey furrowed his brow and reached over to grab it.  
The caller ID said Trevor.  
Mickey looked at the phone in disbelief, who was Trevor and why was he calling?  
He answered.  
"Hello?"  
"Ian?" Trevor asked.  
"He's asleep, what do you want?"  
Trevor paused.  
"Mickey?"  
"Who is this?" Mickey asked  
"Ian's boyfriend."  
"Ex boyfriend" Mickey corrected.  
What you wantin' him for anyway?"   
"To talk"  
"Well he ain't talkin, he's too busy with me."  
"I just want to know if he's okay"  
"He's fine, were in bed, together" Mickey emphasised the last word.  
"Okay I-" Mickey hung up.  
He soon realised that Trevor was the boyfriend Ian had told him about.  
And he had the nerve to call?  
"Hey" Mickey shook Ian's head gently.  
Ian's green eyes fluttered open.  
He looked up at Mickey before nuzzling his face back into his chest.  
"Hey." Mickey nudged him.  
Ian looked up at him.  
"You're boyfriend called." Mickey told him.  
"Ex boyfriend" Ian told him.  
"What'd you tell him?" Ian asked.  
Mickey stayed silent for a moment.  
"That you were happy here with me." Mickey answered hesitantly.  
"Good." Ian kissed Mickeys smooth chest.  
"So its true?" Mickey looked at him before placing his arm around him.  
"What's true?" Ian asked him before closing his eyes.  
Mickey paused.  
"That...that your happy?" He was nervous of the answer.  
"So fucking true." Ian mumbled.  
Mickey let out a sigh of relief, he felt as though a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders, it meant so much to know that Ian was well and truly happy.  
Ian repeatedly kissed Mickeys chest before his mind slipped into a sleep mode.  
"Night" he told Mickey.  
Mickey ran his thumb over Ian's shoulder.  
"Night, fire crotch." Mickey smirked before he felt himself grow tired.


	5. Chapter 5

Mickey loved the fact that Ian was back.  
He would kiss him every opertunity he could, to make up for the times he could not.  
He even kissed him in public without a second thought!  
Ian woke up to the sound of Mickey russling some small bags around in the chest of drawers next to his bed.  
He woke up to see Mickey pass the man a small bag of white powder and the man slip him a wad of cash.  
He let out a slight groan before turning to Mickey and the stranger.  
"Whose that?" His voice was still sleepy and his eyelids hung low.  
"Don't worry about it, just go back to sleep." Mickey told him.  
Ian sat up in bed as the covers stayed over his waist down.  
It was early and he was extremely tired.  
"What are you doing?" He yawned and licked his dry morning lips.  
"Doesn't matter" Mickey glanced at him before rummaging in the drawer again.  
Mickey passed the man another bag of white powder.  
"Get the hell outta here." He patted the mans back as he started to count the wad of money he had been given.  
"Hold on...are you dealing!?" Ian furrowed his brow.  
"How else am I gonna make money? Become a gardener?" He joked.  
Ian closed his eyes and rubbed this with his fists.  
He felt Mickeys body slide onto his legs.  
When he removed his hands from his eyes Mickey immediately through his lips to Ian's.  
He placed a hand behind the red heads neck and pulled him closer.  
He smirked at Ian when he pulled away.  
"Get up." Mickey climbed off of Ian.  
"Why?" Ian stretched.  
"Just do it" Mickey told him.  
They both slept naked, but of course Mickey was clothed as he had woken up earlier than Ian.  
Ian got up and pulled a pair of shorts from the drawer.  
He then put a tank on.  
"You got any sunscreen?" Ian asked after he pulled his clothes on.  
"I'm white, the fuck do you think?" Mickey joked as he handed Ian the bottle.  
"Thanks" Ian smirked.  
"Come on." Mickey stood next to the door with his hand out for Ian to take, he then led him downstairs and out the door.  
They walked down the street holds my hands in a comfortable silence until Ian spoke.  
"Where are you taking me?" He smiled down at Mickey.  
"I." He paused and kissed Ian's knuckles.  
"Am taking you to the beach" he grinned toothily.  
"Thought you couldn't swim." Ian furrowed his brow and smiled.  
"Can't" Mickey answered.  
"You want me to teach you?" Ian looked at Mickey.  
"I uh," he giggled.  
"I dunno" he placed his free hand over his smile.  
Ian rolled his eyes.  
"Come on, it'll be fun." Ian encouraged him.  
Mickey sighed and didn't answer.


End file.
